The specific objectives of the Administrative Core are to: Oversee and support all SPORE Project and Core activities. Oversee and support the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs. Communicate and consult with the NCI project officer and other staff regarding required reports, publications, and important events that affect management of the SPORE. Manage and provide quality assurance, including data quality control, in cooperation with the Biostatistics Core. Assume responsibility for maintenance of all fiscal and budgetary functions. Convene and provide administrative support for meetings of the Executive Committee, Internal and External Advisory Boards, SPORE projects and cores, lectures, and symposia. Ensure compliance with all general, governmental and NCI regulations and requirements. Establish and monitor policies for recruitment of women and minorities. Coordinate with other Brain Cancer SPORE programs and investigators, as well as other organ site SPORE programs, to promote research communication in meetings, distribution of materials, electronic communications and evaluation of progress reports.